Open Doors
by Sophocoles
Summary: Elsa and Anna both attend Halvor University. Elsa has fallen heads over heels for the redhead barista Anna. Anna has fallen heads over heels for the charming blonde math wiz Elsa. What will Elsa do when she suddenly becomes very worried for Anna's well-being? Elsanna. University AU. Trigger warning: Physical and emotional abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Crap!" Whispered Elsa to herself as her fist came down hard on her calculator. The force of the blow caused several random numbers to interrupt her previous carefully enumerated equation. She knew ditching class would somehow come back to bite her in the butt. The one day Kristoff wanted her to hang out with him and the rest of the hockey jocks to spend the day on the town just had to be the day her professor touched on the hardest concept of the year. "How did I miss the negative sign?"

The blonde sighed disdainfully as she brought up her hands to rub her face. Three hours she'd been sitting in this café pouring over her Advanced Calculus work. It was not often that the blonde would skip class. In fact, had it been any other day she'd had said no. The only reason Kristoff was able to coax her into joining him and the rest of the team was the fact that they had just won against their rival, and Elsa herself was unable to attend the game. Denying those puppy dog eyes would had landed her in the "Horrible Sister" category for at least a few weeks.

One hand slid from her face to gently run through the hair that had come loose from her French braid. As fingers tangled into the light blonde scruff she examined her work area.

Papers were strewn across the small table with various homework problems and theorems etched hastily on their surfaces. Elsa's laptop, dangerously low on battery, hummed with mechanical life. Several tabs were open regarding math help and tutoring hours for the local library. The blonde's long forgotten coffee sat near the middle of this mess, all heat from the once piping hot drink gone.

Elsa gently placed her forehead in the crease of her textbook, letting out one long defeated sigh. Skipping this class may had been her worst idea ever. She was normally so on top of things liked this. She'd just been so distracted lately. Maybe it was the stress of midterms.

Or perhaps it was the redheaded barista staring at her from behind the counter.

Or at least she thought it was the redheaded barista staring at her from behind the counter. Elsa squinted at the blurry figure for a moment longer before grabbing her glasses from atop yet another mound of calculus review and shoving them onto her face.

From across the café, Elsa could see the barista staring directly at her, a slight smile brushed onto her rosy pink lips. Elsa recognized that face. Specifically, she remembered plowing that face over in her mad rush to her Philosophy class earlier that week. She recalled being too caught up in a match of Tekken with Kristoff to realize that she was about to be late for class.

_Why is she staring at me?_

Elsa caught the girl's gaze with her own, offering a smile and raising a hand to waggle her fingers in a polite hello.

It must have taken the redhead a few seconds to process because it wasn't until a moment later that she finally snapped out of her daze and shot her hand up to return the gesture.

Unfortunately, in her hurry to wave, she managed to knock over her own cup of coffee that sat before her. The redhead's face flushed before dipping into the back to fetch herself a mop.

Elsa let out a chuckle at the girl's clumsiness and turned her attention back to her work.

_Okay, okay._

Elsa picked up her textbook, turning back a couple pages and skimming the words.

_If u(t)=ti+t² j+t³k and v(t)=sinti+cos__**tj**__+2sin__**tk**__, then D[u(t)*(v)t] is given by..._

She was only reading for a minute before she slammed the book down in frustration. "Damn it..." She muttered to herself as she shut the book firmly. She groaned and placed her head atop crossed arms.

_I'm so screwed. Completely fucked. Why didn't I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of feet and a quiet "ahem".

Elsa tilted her head up and took in the sight of the redhead before her.

She was standing with two coffees in her hands. Her flaming red hair was tied back into a tight bun, her work apron stained with a multitude of spilled coffees. Once again, the girl was absolutely beaming at Elsa.

_Okay, creepy._

Elsa forced what she could only assume was a very awkward half smile. "Um... hi?" She offered, pushing her glasses back into place.

"Hi!" Responded the redhead enthusiastically. She held out one coffee for Elsa to grab. "I, um, brought you a coffee. You looked a little stressed out. Not that you weren't fine before!" Her face fell as she tried to catch her words. "I-I mean you are fine! Wait, not like that- well, like that too, but-" She sighed, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "Oh gosh I'm making this awkward..."

_Ohmygod this is adorable._

As the girl rambled on a smile slowly made its way onto Elsa's face.

"Um, so, I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked, so I kinda had to guess. I'm Anna by the way! Did you know that? Of course you didn't, we've never talked before. But I think earlier this week we-"

Elsa interrupted the girl by snatching the coffee from her outstretched arm, pushing the cup to her lips and taking a sip. Chocolate. Ooh she loved chocolate. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her lips into a smile. "Mmmmm."

Anna's eyes lit up. "You like it!" She smiled even wider, placing her own cup down on the table. "You seemed like a Caffé Mocha type of girl." She fidgeted with the strap of her apron as she took a seat across from Elsa.

"Is that calculus?" She picked up one of the papers. "Oh my gosh that's a lot of numbers. Are you gonna be a mathematician? That seems like it'd be a really hard job. Is that why you were so stressed out?" She placed the paper back down, offering a nervous smile.

Elsa cleared her throat, placing her cup down and crossing her arms. "No, I actually want to end up somewhere in the field of economics." For years she'd poured over book after book in order to gain the required knowledge for her classes. It's not like she actually wanted to build her life around something as boring and dull as math. It had only been at her father's request that she put so much time into the subject.

"It builds character!" He'd always say._ Well so does going to prison, and surprisingly you'd never suggested that_. But with her father paying for both her and Kristoff to be put through school, there was little room to complain.

The barista's eyes widened. "Wow. You must be really good at math."

Elsa chuckled. _Maybe not so much right now._

"I mean I'm struggling through College Algebra right now. I'm no good with numbers. Or letters. Or any combination of the two." Anna crossed her own arms, mimicking the blonde. "Good thing I'm not studying to do anything in math. That'd be a disaster! I'm studying music. I've loved it ever since I was a little kid. Ooh, and I was drum major back at Arendelle High. That was fun! I remember this one time when I tripped and nobody saw me, so everybody ended up tripping over me and it turned out to be one giant pile of instruments and people. Whoo did we get in trouble!" She continued rambling, smiling at Elsa every now and then to make sure she was listening.

Elsa once again smiled through the girl's descriptions of her high school years. _Is she for real?_

"Uhh so your name's Elsa, right?" She asked as she finished a story about how she managed to bust a hole in a bass drum with a very unfortunately timed clarinet. "Not that I'm creeping or anything, I just saw it on your laptop." She pointed to the computer which had a piece of tape with Elsa's name on it identifying the device as hers.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, Elsa Bjorgman." She offered a hand to shake, but Anna just looked at her, face growing with awe.

"Bjorgman. Elsa Bjorgman?" Anna repeated with wide eyes as Elsa cautiously nodded her head in confirmation.

"Is your brother Kristoff Bjorgman?" She questioned, leaning in close to hear the answer, as if Elsa would only whisper it to her.

Elsa nodded once more.

"Oh my god!" Anna laughed, causing Elsa to shoot her an inquisitive look. "Me and Kristoff dated for like a month when I was a Freshman!"

Elsa squinted her eyes at Anna's face, trying to remember any run ins with her and Kristoff a year ago. She could vaguely recall Kristoff being mildly upset about a breakup with a "smokin' hot redhead."

She nodded, once again taking her cup into her hands. "I think I remember you. Why did you guys break up again?"

"Well..." She once again fingered at her apron strap. " He never talked about anything other than hockey. Believe me, I love sports as much as the next gal, but I swear he talked about the ice like it was his life or something!" She puffed out her cheeks, taking on a gravelly voice that Elsa could only assume was her interpretation of Kristoff. " The ice was really wet today. The ice was really slippery. The ice was so smooth today Anna. Hey Anna! How about that ice? Anna, I think I'm going to marry ice!"

Elsa brought up her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a burst of laughter. That sounded exactly like something Kristoff would say. Elsa often found herself growing tired of the hockey captain's obsession of his ice. She could not even begin to imagine how annoying it must have been to be in a relationship with him.

Anna picked up her coffee. "You guys look nothing alike." She inserted before taking a drink.

"I'm adopted." Elsa mumbled into her coffee.

"Oh." Anna whispered, looking up at the girl. "I'm... um, sorry?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, no it's fine." It honestly didn't bother her one bit. Sure Elsa always wanted to know her parents, but she was told they died when the girl was very young in some freak boating accident. Besides, the Bjorgmans had been so helpful throughout the blonde's life. Cliff, Kristoff's real father and Elsa's adopted father, had given her so much and took her in as one of his own. Him and his wife Bulda were geologists and were able to earn enough money to make life very easy for their two children. Overall, the fact that Elsa was adopted didn't really mean anything other than the fact that she and Kristoff shared no relation.

Silence fell between the two of them. Elsa became acutely aware of the fact that they were the only two in the shop and that the sun was quickly setting.

_Kristoff should be picking me up anytime now._

Anna bit at her bottom lip, eyes sliding up to lock with Elsa's. She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before smacking her palm to her forehead. "Crap!"

"What?" Elsa inquired, eyebrows raised.

"I think I forgot my number! Can I have yours?" Anna beamed, fingers once again working at the apron strap. A red blush slowly began working its way up her face and into her cheeks.

Elsa was flattered, albeit a bit taken aback.

_My number? Holy crap am I out of practice. Was she flirting with me? What even is this?_

"Um... Um I." Elsa started, her mouth slightly open. She blinked before pushing her ever-slipping glasses up the bridge of her nose. She felt her own face grow warm at the guest appearance of a blush. She reached out for an empty paper and a pen, cast a final look at the redhead, and scribbled her number down.

Anna smiled as she folded the paper in two and slid it into her pocket. "Thanks! I'll make sure too-" She was interrupted by the jingle of the door to the café being opened. She immediately stood up. "Hello! Welcome to North Mou-" She stopped when she took in the sight of the stranger that just entered the shop.

The man stood tall, about six foot two. His hair was a dark auburn and sideburns ran down to about mid jawline. Piercing green eyes were focused on Anna and his bulky arms were crossed. He strode over, carrying himself with an annoyingly royal demeanor, and pulled Anna into his arms. "You can skip the formalities with me babe." He smirked, gripping her waist.

Anna's eyes slid shut and an almost pained expression crossed her face as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Hello, Hans." She seemed to spit his name out.

He laughed, a low, almost bark-like sound, and tightened his grip on her waist. "Oh come on baby. You can't still be mad about yesterday. I said I was sorry." He rolls his eyes, looking at Elsa. "She's always like this. Can't take her anywhere."

Elsa sat back quietly, pressing her lips into a thin line. A sort of anger bubbling deep in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't said that she had a boyfriend. Actually, she never said she was interested in girls either.

_Did I just imagine her liking me?_

"Well, we have to go." Hans spoke for Anna, pushing her almost forcefully towards the door. "Nice meeting you..." His sentence trailed off as he waited for the blonde to insert her name.

"Elsa. Elsa Bjorgman." She busied herself with putting papers away and shoving her laptop back into her bag. She was so busy trying to distract herself from her annoyance that she missed all apologetic looks that Anna tried to glance her way.

Hans snorted when he heard her name. "Bjorgman?" He continued leading Anna away. "Like that oaf Kristoff Bjorgman? Captain of the Hopeless Helpless Halvor Hockey team?" He spat, smirk as annoying as ever.

Elsa's hands tightened into fists as she crumpled a page of review in her hand. She couldn't stand people talking about Kristoff like that. Especially when she was mad to begin with. She could recall multiple calls to home in elementary school from the principal regarding several fights the blonde had gotten herself into. Each time they had something to do with the other children picking on Kristoff. It had taken her forever to get over having to react when someone badmouthed her brother.

She clenched her teeth, slinging her laptop bag over her shoulder.

Hans pushed open the door, taking his leave. Anna was able to catch Elsa's eye once more before the door was shut in her face.

That one look was filled with so much emotion and a legion of apologies, that it almost overwhelmed Elsa.

She leaned back onto the café wall as she watched Hans' car depart.

Moments later, Kristoff's truck pulled in front of the café and out stepped the blond muscle-bound man of the hour. His hockey equipment was tossed haphazardly into the bed of the pick-up. His hair stuck down to his head in places from the sweat that came along with a good hockey practice.

Elsa took a deep breath in and out, trying to process the events of the last hour.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

A/N: Whoo how about that? Well, I wanted to introduce myself after y'all got the chance to read the first chapter. Well, this is my first fan fiction in a long long time, so I'd almost like to consider it my first. I guess I should include a future trigger warning for physical and emotional abuse, so if that bothers you, you should probably find another fic. to read. Please leave a comment, it helps me know what you guys are thinking. I have big plans for this guy so stay tuned! You can follow me on Tumblr too! My name is sherlockthesamurai! Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! This little update starts off from when Anna get's Elsa's number and is from the perspective from our favorite redheaded barista.

* * *

Anna took the paper in her hands, folding it into two. She prayed the woman before her would fail to notice her own trembling fingers.

For months she'd been dreaming about how she would finally gather enough courage to talk to the blonde. Almost every week on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Elsa would plop herself onto the chair directly across from the cash register and sit for hours on end doing homework. Often times, her hair was back in a messy braid, loose hairs flying everywhere as her eyes trailed fervently across lines of text from her books. Whenever a difficult problem needed to be worked through, her pink tongue would poke out from between tightened lips in concentration as her fingers flew across the surface of her blue calculator.

The barista had been lying earlier when she said that she did not know Elsa prior to their first verbal introduction. She knew Elsa's name long before the blonde muttered it to her from across the paper ridden table. For almost a year the name had been buzzing in the back of her brain, constantly reminding her of those Tuesdays and Thursdays that the woman would grace the café with her very presence. She first learned the name when she was dating Elsa's brother, Kristoff.

She could recall the very first time she laid eyes on the woman. It was right after a particularly exciting hockey game that Kristoff took her back to his apartment to, as he put it ever so mockingly, "chill". When the door to the apartment swung open, Anna was greeted with a freezing cold room and the sight of a platinum blonde woman curled tightly into a ball on what she assumed was Kristoff's recliner.

"Oops." The hockey player chuckled as one hand tousled his own hair. "I kinda forgot to tell you that my sister lives here with me. That's Elsa."

Anna's eyes grew wide as she examined the sleeping figure, all words spoken by Kristoff fading except for one. Elsa.

The woman's head was propped up by blue pillow that was clung tightly to a rising and falling chest. Her hair was tied back into a loose braid that allowed some hairs to stick out in every which way. A pair of glasses sat atop her head, plastic arms tucked behind her ears so they stayed in place. Her face was utterly relaxed, mouth slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her lips were a vibrant pink and contrasted with the paleness of her skin. She was clad only in a pair of running shorts and a tank top that exposed the vast expanse of perfect skin surrounding her chest. Her legs were long and slender, curled in tightly in an attempt to retain any of her own body heat. Anna could recall how flustered she'd become, staring intently at the sleeping figure as her face flushed as red as a tomato.

Kristoff was silent as he led Anna into the apartment, completely oblivious to the redhead's staring. "Sorry if it's kinda cold, she likes it like that."

And thus, sexually confused Anna was born.

Ever since then, Anna had her heart set on somehow finding a way to speak to this Elsa, and now she had finally done it. She sat before the Elsa with treasured numbers folded in half and tucked safely in the security of her back pocket.

And then he was there.

Why was he there? _Why why why?_

The moment he entered, Anna's eyes were glued to him. Her heart grew heavy and Anna could swear she could hear it beating in her own ears. She felt her own jaw set as teeth ground against each other. She could see the ever present smirk on his face, and with that look, Anna could tell he was not very happy. She could see the glint of anger glistening in his eye and her memories were torn to the last night.

Yelling. Screaming. Throwing. Crying. Slamming. Breaking.

Fighting.

_Fighting._

And then she was scared. Terrified.

He was at her side. He was touching her and there was nothing she could do about it.

He was talking to Elsa. He must have said something about Kristoff because she could tell Elsa was mad. She could only watch as the woman angrily stuffed her belongings away. She wanted to push him away. Push him away and apologize a million times, but it was too late for that and she was not nearly brave enough for such a feat.

She was being pushed towards the door. His rough hands were around her waist, guiding her as if she was a blind child.

Anna tried desperately to catch Elsa's eye, and when she did, she tried to transfer as many apologies as she could via eye contact.

_Elsa no no no. I'm so sorry. Please._

Then the door shut and the blonde was out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, it's a pretty short update. I plan on getting a longer chapter out tomorrow so just sit tight. Thanks to all the favorites and follows guys! Don't forget to leave a comment. Y'all are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

"And she said all I ever talked about was ice?"

"Kristoff, that's literally _all_ you ever talk about." Elsa deadpanned.

"Not true!" Retorted Kristoff from behind the refrigerator door. He straightened up, two bottles of beer in his large hands. "Bud or Heineken?"

"Bud, and yes it is." Elsa leaned her head into the fluffy armrest of the couch that sat in front of the television, sighing as she slid her eyes shut. "If I recall correctly, it was you who tried to convince me that, oh what was it? 'Life is like a frozen lake'?" Elsa's lips curled into a smile as she recounted the memory. The other day, her and Kristoff had watched _Forrest Gump_ together. Somewhere near the middle of the movie, the siblings became bored and began spouting their own renditions of Gump's famous 'box of chocolates' saying. While Kristoff was convinced that life was like a frozen lake, Elsa stood by her firm belief that life was more similar to a complex mathematical equation than a bit of frozen water. She saw life as if all the answers were predetermined and set aside. Everything takes time and effort; and if someone were to somehow slip up and miscalculate, everything turns to chaos.

Kristoff shrugged as he plumped down onto the couch at Elsa's feet. "It makes perfect sense!" He argued as he pushed the bottle into Elsa's hand. "Sometimes life is slippery and wet, and at other times it is firm and easy to get a grip on." The man took a sip of his drink before nudging Elsa's foot. "Besides, it was way better than your complex equation bullshit."

Elsa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Wet? Easy to grip? That's the best you've got? I swear, you're so simple-minded it's almost terrifying." She took a sip of her own drink but choked the moment the moment the liquid came in contact with her throat. She gagged and placed the bottle down on the coffee table before the couch. "Ugh, how do you drink this?"

Kristoff gave her an inquisitive look before shrugging and taking another sip.

"I swear I'll never understand you." The blonde pushed herself up into a sitting position and picked up the bottle once more, this time successfully completing a full sip before she let out a disgusted shutter.

Kristoff flipped on the television and picked up an Xbox controler. "Up for a round of zombies?"

Elsa sighed, looking at the console longingly before turning to look at her literal mound of homework at the kitchen table. "No Kristoff. I have work." She sighed, standing up and trudging over to the table.

"Sucks for you!" Kristoff booted up the game as Elsa picked back up from where she left off in the café.

"So tell me more about Anna." Kristoff spoke above the sounds of gunshots and zombie groans.

Elsa sighed, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms. "I dunno what to think of her." Elsa thought back to the way the redhead acted towards her in the coffee house. How quirky and awkward she was with both her actions and words. The memory of the girl spilling her coffee caused the corners of the blonde's lips to twitch upwards slightly as she fought back a grin. "I mean she's adorable, but, I guess you already know that." Elsa was suddenly reminded of the fact that Kristoff had dated the girl a year before.

Kristoff chuckled.

"This isn't awkward for you, right? There isn't some sort of sibling code I should be following that states that I can't date one of your ex-girlfriends or anything?"

Kristoff laughed, pausing his game. "Dude, we only dated for like a month." He grabbed his drink from the table and pushed the bottle of beer to his lips, taking a deep drink. Elsa mirrored his actions and waited for him to speak again.

"Besides, I don't know how far you're gonna get with this one, Els. Didn't you say she had a boyfriend?"

Elsa frowned immediately as she remembered the handsome auburn-haired man that the barista failed to mention before he put his hands all over her. "Yeah. Some guy named Hans. I dunno he seems like kind of a jerk to me."

Elsa certainly was not expecting for Kristoff's face to become so serious. She also didn't expect the man to let out an exasperated sigh before rubbing his face in his hands.

"Hans?" Kristoff questioned.

Elsa slowly nodded her head.

"Jerk is an understatement. He's a real asshole."

"What do you mean?" Inquired Elsa as she closed her book and pushed it away. She wasn't getting anywhere with math tonight.

"He tried out for the hockey team this season." Kristoff recounted as he rolled his beer bottle between his hands. "He was great, yeah, but he just had this ego." The man stood up to face Elsa. "He has to be the most violent person on this planet. He couldn't go an hour without picking a fight."

Elsa's lips were pushed into a thin line as her eyebrows knit together in concern.

"He even tried to take a crack at me!" Kristoff laughed as if the idea was completely ridiculous. "After that, I kicked his ass off that ice before he could cause any more trouble."

Elsa contemplated Kristoff's words for a moment as she took another swig of her drink. The idea of such violence made her feel somewhat concerned for the redhead that she had spoken to earlier today. Another sip. "Do you think he hurts Anna?" Elsa finally asked what the two of them were obviously wondering.

"Oh gosh, I hope not." Kristoff sat across from Elsa at the kitchen table. "She's too sweet to hurt."

Elsa once again pondered the man's words. She recounted the way Anna shut down when the man entered the room. The thought of anyone being so horrible to another human being, especially one they were in a relationship with, made her sick to her stomach. She sighed "Well I also hope not."

Elsa turned her head to look at the wall clock. 10:34 PM. The woman sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed."

Kristoff let out a noise of confirmation as he threw his now empty beer bottle away. He cleared his throat. "You think she's gonna call you?"

Elsa shuffled her piles of work around, placing unfinished papers in one pile and completed papers in another. "Well... I hope so." She seemed somewhat undecided as she spoke. She really didn't know. The whole field of relationships just seemed to further confuse her as of recent.

Kristoff walked over with a smile. "You'll be fine kiddo." He said with a laugh as her pulled Elsa into a loose headlock, grinding his knuckles on the blonde's hair in a noogie as the blonde laughed and yelled at him to stop. The blonde's already messy hair became even more wild as she twisted around, desperate to get the upper hand.

"Kristoffff!" Elsa whined, unable to stop her own flow of laughter.

After a few more embarrassingly futile attempts of escape Elsa called out. "Alright alright! Uncle!"

The man removed his arm and kissed his sister atop her head. Elsa gently shoved him before beaming up at him, her hair sticking up and a very odd angle.

"Be careful with that one. I don't want my little sis' getting heartbroken over some dumb redheaded coffee girl."

Elsa only shrugged before the man turned to walk to his room.

"Night!" Kristoff called before shutting the door to his own room.

"Night." Elsa muttered to no one in particular. The woman chugged the remainder of her beverage before disposing of the glass bottle. She let out a final disgusted shiver as the dregs of the beer sat heavily in her stomach. "Disgusting."

Then Elsa quickly made her way to the restroom and stripped before hopping into a nice cold shower. Cold showers were always sort of a guilty pleasure for the woman. Kristoff often poked fun at her appreciation of the cold water, playfully thanking her for not wasting all of the heat before he had the chance to take his own shower. The cold had always been more comforting to Elsa than the heat. It was summer when the woman found herself the most uncomfortable. She couldn't stand the sensation of the sun forcing its uncomfortably hot rays onto her pale skin and causing her to burn. She hated the steady trickle of sweat that was supplied with an average summer's day. She felt as if heat was an annoyance. Heat always found a way to wrap its way around her neck and suffocate her with it's unbearable stuffiness.

However, it was the complete opposite with the cold. The cold brought cleanliness and crispness. No sticky salty sweat, no unbearable blanket of warmth, no painfully bright sun, just the cold. Elsa's favorite moment of the year had always been the first day she could walk out of her house and see her own breath in the crisp morning air. Because at that moment she knew that the winter was coming, and with winter came snow.

Snow was a fascination of Elsa's. Almost an obsession at some points. She'd spend forever doodling intricate snowflakes onto the coovers of her notebooks, making sure each branch of the crystal was even and precise. She could sit for hours on end just watching the white flakes drift slowly down from the clouds onto the ground. Elsa loved the snow.

Once she was done rinsing the last bit of hair product from her blonde locks, Elsa turned the water off and slipped a towel around her body as she wrung out her hair and twisted it into a bun to sit on the top of her head. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before heading to her room across the hall from Kristoff's. Elsa had always seen herself as somewhat of a plain girl. She didn't think there was a particular trait about her that really made her pop. She had light blonde hair and pale skin that burned if she was exposed to the sun for any amount of time that was over two minutes. Though she had a fairly feminine body and long slender legs, they were often covered up by t-shirts and baggy jeans. She never really cared what she looked like too much, unless it was exceedingly important.

_Honestly, what does Anna see in me?_

And once again the blonde's thoughts were drawn back to the readhead. She remembered how she rambled on and on about herself and her life. Elsa remembered how the girl would twist the strap of her apron nervously in her fingers whenever she spoke to her. How the skin around her nose gathered up whenever she giggled, and the heavy dusting of freckles that ran across her rosy cheeks. The memory brought a smile to the blonde's face as she slipped in between the blue covers of her queen-sized mattress.

_I hope she calls me._ Elsa thought as she nuzzled her cheek into her pillow. As she recounted Anna's face once more, she was suddenly reminded of Hans and she began to feel the slightest bit of guilt.

_Is she trying to cheat on him? I don't think I want to be a part of that..._ Elsa sighed, shifting in her bed as she attempted to get comfortable. _But she's so cute._

Elsa mentally slapped herself. _Christ you're too gay for your own good. _

The issue of her sexuality had never been, well, an issue per se. It was in sixth grade that Elsa had her first kiss. The only major difference between her first kiss and most other girl's first kisses was the fact that Elsa had kissed a member of her own gender. After years of soul searching and sexual confusion, Elsa was finally able to come out as a full blown lesbian at the age of fifteen. She had been greeted with nothing but acceptance from her parents and Kristoff. In fact, she could recall Kristoff mentioning that he knew a couple of cute girls he could totally hook her up with. Since then, the fact that she was gay had just become a part of who she was and life continued as it always had.

Elsa had began drifting off to sleep when the light of her phone blinked and the device starting buzzing violently on her bedside table. Elsa groaned and picked up the phone, unlocking it to check her messages.

Unknown number.

Elsa bit her lip and opened the message, curiosity spiking.

"Hey this is Anna. That girl from the North Mountain café. You probably remember me, well maybe you do, but I wanted to say sorry about my boyfriend today. Well he's not really my boyfriend. I mean he kinda is. I dunno. Its complicated. But I wanted to say I'm sorry and that we should talk again. I mean if you're cool with that. I mean, I see you all the time at work but if you'd be okay with talking to me that'd be really awesome. But do you think we could talk sometime? Maybe you could come down to the café and we could chat or something?"

Elsa chuckled to herself at the length of the text message. _She's too cute._ Once again, the term "boyfriend" didn't sit well with Elsa, but she had little time to think before the phone vibrated once again with a new message. Elsa scrolled down to check it.

"Oh god I don't even know if your phone can get text message. I totally forgot to ask. Can you read this? I hope so, I guess I can call you but it's kinda late. You won't even see this if you can't get texts though. I'm really sorry if you can't read my texts."

Elsa chuckled once more as she grinned down stupidly at the glowing screen of her phone.

_It's like she doesn't have a filter or something._

Elsa thought for a moment, thumbs hovering over the touch keyboard hesitantly as she struggled to find an appropriate response.

"I understand. I'm a bit confused, so I think talking would be a great idea. Can I come tomorrow at five?" Elsa hit send before waiting patiently for Anna to respond.

It was only a moment later before Elsa's screen displayed the new message.

"Oh, so you can text! That's great! Tomorrow at five will be perfect. Oh, and I'm sorry if I woke you up, I just realized it's really late. I'll see you tomorrow :)"

Elsa grinned once more before typing in a response. "You're fine. Goodnight :)"

The woman placed the phone back on the table before curling up close with her pillow and sighing contently, but then furrowing her brow in sudden confusion.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Well I wasn't able to update last night, but here it is! Thanks for being awesome you guys, and a big thanks for the reviews. I just love Kristoff and Elsa's relationship, they're so cute! More updates coming soon, so keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter! Anna's POV when she exits the café with Hans. I apologize ahead of time. Don't hate me.  
Trigger warning: Rape and emotional/physical abuse.

* * *

The walk back to the car had been awkward to say the least. The moment the couple had exited the café, Hans' smile was replaced by a serious scowl and he quickly removed his arm from around Anna as if she had been disgusting to touch.

Anna remained silent, eyes trained on the ground as she stepped into Hans' car. The pair of them did not exchange a single word. Both of them were very aware of their positions. Anna, afraid of Hans' rage, had bit her tongue to keep herself from becoming the chatterbox she normally became in awkward situations. Hans, who had always found a reason to be angry, gripped his wheel with such a force that his knuckles began to turn white.

Anna noticed this and immediately scooted away from him and closer to the door. She leaned her forehead and stared out the window as the engine was started and the car pulled out of the parking lot.

Hans drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, scowling at the road ahead as if it had done something wrong. "So how do you know that..." He paused and Anna could sense the distrust in his tone. "Elsa girl."

Anna shrugged, attempting to lean even further away from the man and into the car door. "School. Work."

And then there was a long silence. The two of them sat in this silence as they came closer and closer to their home; Anna too afraid to talk and Hans too lost in his own thoughts to bother speaking.

"She's a faggot, you know?" He sneered as he fell into the position that suited him most. The bully." A filthy little fag. I've seen her with other girls on campus."

Anna was more than used to Bully Hans. In fact, there was not to big of a distinction between Normal Hans and Bully Hans to begin with. Ever since Anna had met the man, she had noted that he suffered from constant mood swings. When he was happy, boy was he happy. And when he was angry. It was the times that he was angry that Anna had gotten a true look into the depths of hell.

Anna clenched a fist as the other dug nails into her skin, causing a painful sensation to shoot up her arm. "Don't call her that." She hissed through clenched teeth.

The man simply looked at her before laughing. "Why do you even care?" He was silent for a moment, thinking on the girl's reaction before his face suddenly became more serious. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with you hanging around a faggot like that." He pulled into the parking slot for their shared apartment.

Anna snapped, whipping her head around so she was face to face with Hans. Him insulting Elsa like that had been the last straw. Though she admittedly didn't know her very well, she knew that no one ever deserved to be spoken about like that. It was just too much. "STOP CALLING HER THAT!" She yelled in his face.

Hans face grew red and he seemed to immediately grow twice in size, towering over the small Anna. "Do NOT yell at me!" His hand flew down to clench the front of Anna's shirt. He pulled her close so he could whisper directly into her face, just loud enough so she could hear.

Anna was terrified. Fucking terrified.

"You listen and listen close. I'll call that son of a bitch whatever I want to call her, you got that? Don't you DARE ever tell me what I can and can't say." His breath was hot and dripping with fury.

Anna timidly shook her head in a yes, bringing her arms up to shield her face in defence.

It was not until ten thirty that Hans even bothered to acknowledge Anna's existence.

Anna had been sitting on a kitchen chair, laptop perched on a pile of schoolbooks atop the table, playing what Hans assumed was some sort of game. Her face was illuminated by the screen of the laptop, flashes of red and yellow took turns lighting up Anna's freckled face as her eyes darted from one side of the screen to the other. She was hunched over, her face ridiculously close to the screen in an attempt to completely immerse herself into the game.

Hans lingered in the doorway to the kitchen and stared at the girl before him. He had always admired Anna for her innocence and beauty, even if it came with an undesirable personality. His green eyes lit up with intrigue as he watched the series of emotion that played across the girl's face as the game progressed on. At first she had looked somewhat relaxed and confident, but now she was rigid with concentration.

His eyes trailed down the redhead's face to the girls plump lips, which were being pushed tightly together as her eyebrows came down to complete her look of total absorption in the digital world. Hans watched as her top set of teeth came down to bite on her bottom lip, a look that drove Hans wild. The sight of her reaction to whatever was happening onscreen caused Hans' previous smile to become somewhat predatory.

_God she's hot._

With his eyes, he then followed the gentle curve of her neck down to her breasts. His jaw clenched as a surge of want coursed through his body.

_Mine._

He began to make his way over before his hands quickly tightened into fists. He recalled the fight that took place hours ago and his once bold smirk quickly transformed into a scowl.

_This won't be easy._

The man took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and straighten out his shirt.

_Not that it matters._

He was by her side in two strides, eyes locking with hers as he slammed the screen of the laptop closed, snapping the girl back into reality.

"Hans! What the hell?!" She stood, anger evident in her eyes once again. Strands of red hair that had escaped from the loose bun atop her head hung down the side of her face. Her cheeks were nearly as red as her flaming hair as she became flushed with unquestionable anger. Her once slack hands were now fists of her own. She was about to open her mouth to speak again when she noticed the look in the man's eyes. Her raging anger faltered as it was slowly replaced by a look of fear, an emotion she had seen quite a bit of that day. "Hans..." She warned, taking a step back.

Unfortunately, she had totally forgotten that her laptop had been plugged in to charge and that there was a wire directly behind her foot. She promptly tripped, hands flying up to grab onto anything to stop her fall.

A strong hand suddenly gripped her own and pulled, causing her to stand up and awkwardly stumble into her savior's arms. Hans smirked down at her.

"It's a wonder you've survived this long. You'd trip and fall to your death if I wasn't here." He whispered into her ear as he pushed her against the refridgerator door.

Anna squirmed under the contact. She attempted to push him away, but the man continued further, raking his fingertips around her hips and then under her shirt.

"Hans... stop. Not now." She spoke plainly as she tried to wriggle away from the man. Sex with Hans had been the last item on a very long list of things she did not want to do at the moment.

The man chuckled and ran his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts.

Anna squeaked in surprise and immediately pulled away, ducking under his arm when he attempted to grab her once more. "Hans. Stop! I said NO!" She slapped him. The sound seemed to echo in the tiny kitchen and Hans and Anna held their breath as the action sunk in.

Heat rushed to Anna's face as she realized the gravity of the situation. She immediately regretted it. She knew she was in trouble. She knew it was too late now.

Hans face was flushed red with anger. He grabbed the girl by the front of the shirt and turned so he could roughly shove her up against the wall. "You need to stop!" He yelled as his face got closer and closer to the girl's. "You've been a massive bitch all day. You owe me this." He spat out the last words as he moved closer. He was a couple inches away now, and Anna could see the vein that popped out of his neck whenever he got angry.

She let out a noise of utter terror as she forced her eyes shut, fear filling up every inch of her being. She reached out for one last burst of courage.

Her blue eyes were immediately rimmed with tears as she looked him directly in the eye. She attempted to push him away again, this time with all the strength she could muster. "Stop it!" Her voice cracked as tears began to flow freely down her face.

Hans grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, continuing to ignore any attempt of resistance.

Anna let out a defeated sob and allowed her body to go slack as the man began to kiss her neck roughly. The man was far too strong for her to fight against. Plus, any sort of willpower or confidence that she once owned had been completely shattered in that moment. There was no use in fighting back.

She waited until the sound of Hans' snores filled her ears before gently wiggling out of the bed. She kept her eyes trained on the man's steadily rising and falling chest as she held her breath. She was terrified of her fate if he somehow managed to wake up.

Slowly, she made her way across the room to her pair of jeans which had been tossed into a corner in Hans' haste to get Anna undressed. She slipped her hand into the back pocket and withdrew both her phone and a folded piece of paper.

She held both items to her chest before letting out a shaky breath as her eyes slid shut.

"Okay." She whispered to herself.

A breeze fluttered in from the window, causing the redhead to shiver as goosebumps trailed up her bare arms and legs. She rubbed her wrists up and down her arms as she tried to keep warm. Anna was suddenly very aware of her nakedness, and with that discovery, a pang of guilt shot through her heart. She looked down at her body, her face holding an expression of both sadness and disgust.

The girl picked up a blanket from the ground (Which had also been thrown from the due to Hans' actions), and wrapped it around her shoulders, both protecting her from the chilling wind and hiding her shame.

She cast a final look to Hans' sleeping form before tiptoeing to the door and slipping out into the hallway. She gently closed the door behind her until it clicked shut. Then she quietly shuffled her way into the bathroom, shutting that door behind her also.

The moment her bare feet came into contact with the chilled tile, Anna was met with her own reflection from the large mirror that hung above the silver sink. Anna's eyes were trained on her own face. The blanket rolled off her shoulders as the girl allowed her eyes to travel the vast expanse of her own bare skin, the look of shame ever growing on her freckled face.

Her eyes paused whenever they came across one of the hickies that were littered across her neck and upper chest. She stared at each one with the same look of shame that had filled her eyes before.

Then she looked at the angry red scratch marks that ran down the back of her shoulders all the way down to her lower back. She turned so she could get a better view.

Anna ran a finger down one of the marks as she turned back to the mirror so she was facing it once more.

Gentle fingers glided over her silky smooth skin to rest on the bottom half of her left rib cage. That was where the most distracting of her marks rested. The only difference between this mark and the tiny ones that peppered her neck and chest was the fact that this one had been a mark of war and not of pure lust.

Tears brimmed big blue eyes as memories of the night before rushed at her.

Hans' yells still rung fresh in Anna's ears. She remembered the shards of glass flying everywhere as she dodged a mug thrown at her face. She remembered running to the bathroom to claim sanctuary as Hans' fists pounded against the door. She remembered how truly terrified she was once Hans has finally gotten the door open, SHe remembered scuttling away from him like a scared bug attempting to hide from its ultimate fate of being squashed by a shoe. She remembered her gut-wrenching sobs that filled the room as she begged for the man to spare her.

And she remembered how he had kicked her with all of his strength, sending her to the opposite end of the room as he continued to have his way with her.

Anna absentmindedly ran her fingers over the giant purple mark while she thought. It wasn't until she felt warm tears running down her face that she woke up from her previous trance.

She wiped at her eyes before covering herself with the blanket once more and sliding onto the counter. She crossed her legs and unlocked her phone before gently unfolding the paper she had been clutching tightly in her hand.

She smiled down stupidly at the numbers inscribed onto the piece of paper, admiring how each line and curve was perfect in each and every way, just like the girl who had written them.

Anna let out a content sigh as she wiped a stray tear. Then she got to work typing in the number and writing her message. In the message, she attempted to explain everything at once, totally forgetting that she was now rambling via text message. Attempting to explain her and Hans' relationship had been fairly awkward, but she felt truly nervous in asking the girl to join her at the café the following day. With bated breath, she pressed send.

And then it struck her. She looked down sadly at her phone as she attempted to start a new message. What if Elsa's phone couldn't text? It can't be that uncommon for people to use older phones. Besides, she hadn't seen Elsa's phone when she asked for her number. What if she had an old landline or something similar?

Anna typed up an apology message as the guilt of not knowing if the woman would be able to read her texts sat heavy at the pit of her stomach.

The moment her screen lit up with the notification of a new text, Anna's heart soared through the roof. Quickly, she opened the message with trembling fingers. She couldn't help but be in awe at the fact that Elsa had taken the time to type her a response. The fact that Elsa was awake right now and reading her texts made her stomach do a back-flip.

"I understand. I'm a bit confused, so I think talking would be a great idea. Can I come tomorrow at five?"

Anna's face lit up as a squeak of joy escaped from her mouth. Tomorrow at five. _Tomorrow at five_. Elsa had actually accepted the apology and not been too turned off by the fact that she had a boyfriend, and Anna couldn't be happier.

She quickly typed up a confirmation, hesitating for only a moment before adding a smiley to the end of her sentence. She hit send and excitedly waited once more for Elsa's reply.

"You're fine. Goodnight :)"

Anna once again found a huge smile making its way across her face as she held the phone close to her heart. Not only had Elsa replied again, but she had also put a smiley in her text. Score.

_Tomorrow at five._

* * *

A/N: Ugh I'm so sorry you guys. If it makes you feel any better, I cried while writing this. Don't worry though, things will get better for 'lil Anna. Just you wait. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! Please continue to review and everything, it helps me a ton. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally, right?

* * *

Tick-tick-tick-tick.

The sound was barely there, but Anna could definitely hear it from across the café.

Tick-tick-tick-tick.

4:52. Just eight more minutes.

Tick-tick-tick-tick.

Wide blue eyes followed the movement of the second hand. Each second drug itself out as long as it could before passing along to the next, and it was driving Anna absolutely insane. Her fingers were working furiously at the strap of her apron as scenario after scenario played through her head.

_Okay worst case scenario. Let's think. Worst case, she says that she doesn't feel comfortable talking with someone who has a boyfriend. _She bit down on her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing. _That doesn't mean we couldn't be friends though. We'd be awesome friends! We could do stuff that girls normally do. Braid hair, hang out, go to the movies. Yeah, almost like sisters! We'd talk about games and have sleepovers and hold hands and make out and, wait, what!?_

Anna physically shook her head. _You're not making this any easier on yourself._

She sighed a breath of relief as the minute hand ticked down. 4:53.

_Come on_, _seven minutes. You only need to wait sevenmore minutes. Think of the best case scenario. _She thought, closing her eyes in concentration. _Best case would be is she dropped everything right there and then and took me right on that table. _Anna was somewhat caught off guard by her own thoughts and couldn't help the shy blush that crept up into her cheeks. _But let's keep this within the realm of reality. Best case scenario would be if she agreed to see me again sometime._

Throughout the entire day, thoughts of meeting Elsa at five in the café plagued Anna's thoughts. She could not stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried. Even in classes she was unable to listen to her professors for more than five minutes at a time before her mind wandered off to think about how the meeting would go.

So far, Anna had come up with seventeen different situations that could play out once her and Elsa sat down to talk. Two of them ended with hot coffee getting thrown in her face, five with Elsa storming out in anger, two with Elsa deciding to never speak to her again, and the rest with everything working out just fine between the two.

Anna had been so deep in thought that she completely missed her name being called from the other side of the shop. She also missed the second time, and the third, and the fourth.

"ANNA!"

The girl's head whipped around to face the source of the yell.

Eric, one of Anna's co workers who had been wiping down the countertops moments ago, was now walking over to Anna with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Anna noticed just how hard she had been twisting her apron strap and removed her hands from the top to shove them into her jean pockets. "Yeah, yeah." She waved the comment off before giving the man a reassuring smile.

Eric only cocked an eyebrow before returning behind the counter to join the redhead. Today had been a relatively quiet one, aside from the usual morning rush. Unfortunately, not too many people were craving coffee at five in the afternoon.

"You've been really distracted today, are you okay?" Eric asked as soon as he leaned against the back wall and slipped his phone from his pocket.

Anna chuckled humorlessly. _If only you knew. _"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just meeting a... friend soon." She looked back to the clock. 4:56.

Eric followed Anna's eyes to the clock. "Oh yeah, you get off at 5, right?"

Anna nodded.

"You can just sit back right now if you want, I've got it." Eric cast a glance around the empty coffeehouse before looking back to his phone.

Anna smiled to herself. "Thanks Eric."

The man simply waved her off from behind his phone as she ducked under the counter.

DING

The service bell rang through the air and Eric quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, ready to take an order.

Anna smiled up at the man and held up two fingers. "Two cafféé mochas please!"

Eric chuckled, picking up a nearby napkin, crumpling it up in a ball, and tossing it at Anna before going to the coffee machine. "You're the only person I know that likes coffee at this hour." He punched a few buttons before the usual sound of the coffee machine filled the empty café.

Anna giggled as she shoved her fists into her apron pockets and leaned back against the counter. "You've never experienced life until you've had a double shot of espresso at ten. That stuff will change you."

Eric merely rolled his eyes before going back to fixing the drinks. The two coworkers had always gotten along. Anna had been friends with Eric's girlfriend, Ariel, since Junior year of high school. Both Eric and Anna had frequented talking about their lives once the shop's traffic had slowed and the door rarely opened. Anna had learned quite a few things about the young man. For instance, she had learned about his infatuation with the sea and anything to do with the ocean. In fact, many times he had invited Anna to join him and his girlfriend on his father's yacht at sea. Anna, however, normally declined these invitations.

Anna pushed a ten dollar bill forward once the drinks were done. "Thank youuuu!" She mused as she took the two hot coffees from the man's hands. "Oh, and, keep the change."

Eric scoffed as the cash register opened with a ding. "Thanks. Maybe I'll buy myself a nice pack of gum."

"Don't go too crazy now." Anna took her seat at the table directly across from the register that touched the furthest wall. Elsa's seat. She placed the two coffees down directly in front of her and looked over to Eric, who had returned to leaning against the wall and tapping away on his phone.

The redhead sighed and attempted to collect her thoughts. _Okay Anna, you've got this. She'll be here any moment. You just need to explain what's going on and tell her that yo-_

Anna wasn't prepared for the door to ring to announce a new customer. She wasn't prepared for the door to swing open to let in a cool blast of air from the winter night. And she certainly wasn't prepared for a tall blonde figure to step into the empty shop.

Oh no, Anna was far from prepared.

Anna's grip on the coffee tightened as she felt her jaw go slack.

Elsa seemed to glow in what little dim light was emitted from the hanging lamp by the door. Her platinum blonde hair shimmered in its braid, every so often a hair or two sticking out of place. Tight black jeans hugged the woman's long slender legs and curved hips. They were torn a bit at the left knee and tucked over red Chuck Taylors.

Anna felt her gaze gravitating towards the woman's full hips. She marveled at the very size of the curves. Compared to her own slender body, Elsa was far more womanly and aged than the redhead.

Anna's eyes lingered on her hips a second longer before she forced her eyes up to the loose fitting navy blue Guns N' Roses tee. It was slightly tucked into the jeans, showing off Elsa's thin waist. On her wrist was a spare hair tie and red watch that looked fairly expensive.

_Damn, she looks beautiful. _The redhead quickly cast a look down to her own attire and felt a twinge of embarrassment shoot through her chest as her eyes fell upon the coffee-stained apron, blue jeans and dirty checkered Vans. _Well I'm underdressed._

Anna's eyes locked with Elsa's deep blue ones, causing the girl's breath to hitch. She shot up her hand to wave, a goofy smile making its way onto her face.

Elsa offered her own polite smile as her hand subconsciously rose to push her black glasses up the bridge of her nose. She then offered a wave with the same hand.

Anna felt her stomach do a flip as Elsa made her way over to her. Nervousness filled every square inch of her body. The redhead's hands shook violently as she brought them up to her apron and worked her fingers around the blue fabric. _Crap crap crap. You've got this Anna. Just say something, do something. Give her a hello hug. Yeah, just say hi and give her a hug._

Anna stood from her chair and braced herself as the woman came closer.

"Hi!" Anna greeted. She reached out her arms to greet the woman.

Elsa, on the other hand, had been thinking something more along the lines of a friendly handshake to start off the meeting. The blonde extended her hand at the same time the redhead opened her arms. There was a few seconds of awkward eye contact between the two, both thrown off by the other's actions.

Then, all of a sudden, the two swapped greetings. Elsa attempted to answer Anna's invitation to a hug with a hug of her own, and Anna with a handshake. The corner of Elsa's mouth twitched upwards in a suppressed smile, while Anna looked slightly horrified.

"Umm." Hummed Anna as she pulled back, a look of confusion gleaming in her eyes. "This went better in my head." She felt her cheeks grow warm with a blush as embarrassment once again became apparent across her face.

She was surprised, however, when she heard a giggle from Elsa. "Me too."

The barista couldn't stop her grin from bordering dorky once again. _So she was thinking about this too._

Anna looked up at the woman, blush creeping further up her face. She noticed for the first time that Elsa was slightly taller than her. She was maybe, one, two inches taller. Anna slightly rocked up onto her tiptoes so she was closer to eye level with the blonde.

Elsa grinned warmly down at the girl before looking to the table that Anna had been previously sitting at. "Is this our table?"

Anna snapped out of her trance, looking down at the chairs. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, just sit here." She gestured to one of the chairs as she took her own seat. She looked over to Eric, who was still busy on his phone.

Elsa sat and crossed her legs, bringing her hands to rest on her top knee.

Anna took a deep breath before pushing one of the coffees over to Elsa. "I got you a coffee. I think you'll like it because it's the same one as yesterday. It's my favorite too, actually." She cleared her throat and looked up into Elsa's blue eyes which gleamed with amusement. "Um, actually, I like anything with chocolate in it. Or coffee. I really like coffee too. Which I guess makes sense since I work at a café." She looked around the shop, but stopped as she noticed the clock on the wall, realizing that it was five in the afternoon and odds were that Elsa wasn't a late coffee drinker. "But I just noticed that it's kinda late and some people, well most people, don't go for a coffee right now. I do, but I guess that's kinda weird. But I'm really sorry if-"

She was cut off by a laugh from the blonde. Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth as her shoulders shook with chuckles. "Anna, it's okay."

Anna immediately stopped, mouth tightly pressed closed as her eyes grew wide. _She remembered your name. _

Elsa's warm smile calmed the previously flustered redhead.

The blonde picked up the drink and took a long sip, her lips curving upwards into her own smile at the familiar taste of chocolate and coffee. Her eyes fluttered closed once more as she savored the sip, licking her lips once she had placed the drink down.

Anna had watched the whole display with an open mouth and a reddening face. _Jeez, this girl really likes her coffee._ She shook her head rid of the blush and sipped at her own drink before looking Elsa in the eye. "So, you like coffee too?"

"Mmh." Elsa sighed as she leaned back into her chair, hands wrapped around the warm cup. "Yeah, I like coffee. It's really the chocolate that gets me though. I adore it." She looked at the cup in her hands. "How did you know I liked it?"

"Uhm." Anna looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Kristoff." She offered, as if it was a legitimate answer. But when the blonde raised an inquisitive eyebrow, she knew she had to elaborate.

"Well back when we were dating-uh Kristoff and I of course- he would talk about you. And, um, I would ask questions." Anna kept her eyes fixated on her drink, far too embarrassed to look Elsa in the eye. "He told me that you loved chocolate, and I thought that was super cool because I love chocolate too." She chuckled, the corner of her mouth curling up into a half-smile. "But anyways, that's how I know." She finished lamely. She looked up to see Elsa's tiny grin and her eyes once again twinkling with amusement.

Elsa thought for a moment, tapping her index finger to the lid of her cup. "What else did Kristoff tell you?"

Anna straightened up as she thought back to her previous talks with Kristoff. "Well, he said you were really smart, but you liked to show off how much you know about math." Anna looked at the woman apologetically. "I'm sure he was exaggerating on that one."

Elsa rolled her eyes as her smile widened. "Oh gosh, of course he'd say that. He's just jealous because I always got the good grades." She took another sip. "What else?"

"He said you have some obsession with the cold."

Elsa let out a humorless chuckle. "Obsession." She said the word as if it was foreign, weighing how it felt rolling off her tongue. "No, not obsession. It certainly doesn't bother me, I just like it." She looked to the redhead as if she may have understood, but was only met with large inquisitive eyes. "The cold is far more comforting than the warm. Where the warm makes you sweaty and uncomfortable, the cold makes you shiver and crisp. It's far easier for me to sleep when it's cold in my room then when it was hot. It just feels... good." She took another sip of her drink before interlocking her gaze with Anna's.

The girl's turquoise eyes were wide with wonder. "I guess I've never thought about it like that before."

Elsa nodded before putting her drink to the side and crossing her arms. Her previous smile had slipped away to reveal a serious face. The sudden change in expression from Elsa caused Anna to raise her eyebrows in shock and straighten her back.

"Elsa-" Anna began.

"You said you wanted to talk." Elsa stated plainly, once again reaching up to push her glasses into place.

"O-oh. Yeah." Anna was immediately overcome with nervousness. "A-about yesterday?" She found her fingers once again fumbling with the straps to her apron and her eyes settling anywhere in the room but on Elsa.

"Yes." Elsa's voice was sharp. It sent waves of guilt into Anna's body and caused her to hug her arms to her side.

Anna cleared her throat and resettled herself into the chair. "W-well. Hans... Hans is."

"Your boyfriend." Elsa helped, unable to filter the slight biting tone that was intertwined with her words.

"Yeah... but." Anna's shoulders scrunched up as crossed her own arms across her stomach.

Elsa's expression softened at the sight of the struggling girl. She uncrossed her arms and scooted a bit closer to the redhead in attempt to calm her nerves.

This did not go unnoticed by Anna. In fact, it had caused her heart rate to rise even further.

_What do I tell her? What do I tell her?! The truth would be nice, but then she'd completely shut me out. _Anna sighed and brought her hands up to cover her eyes. "Kind of, yeah, but it's complicated between us."

"Complicated? What do you mean? How are you 'kind of' in a relationship?" Anna could tell that Elsa was growing impatient. Answers is what she wanted, but answers were too hard for Anna. The redhead looked up at Elsa. She felt pathetic, she looked pathetic.

"We, just... Fight a lot." _Fucking understatement of the year, Anna._

"You... fight a lot?" Elsa looked confused. "What do you mean? Are you unhappy in the relationship? If so, why don't you just end it?"

Concern was knit in with those words and it made Anna's heart do a somersault in her chest. _She cares._

_Because I'm terrified what he'd do to me if I even talked about breaking up. Because I don't know how. Because I can't. _Anna shrugged lamely. "I... I don't know. We just..." She looked for words, but they had suddenly all vanished. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. This was a disaster.

The redhead looked down at the table, no longer able to look Elsa in the eye. She fiddled with her coffee cup. Silence hung in the air as Elsa pondered Anna's words.

Anna's mind was overcome with panic. She felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She wished she could just find enough courage to say what really needed to be said, but courage was hard to come by for her.

The redhead jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Elsa giving her a reassuring smile. Immediately her face lit up with its own and suddenly a fair amount of confidence was restored. Elsa's eyes filled her with an undeniable sense of safety and warmth. It was more than uplifting.

The two sat in the silence for a couple moments longer. An unspoken agreement to change topics was achieved between the two.

"Um Elsa?" Anna questioned. _This better work._

"Hm?" Hummed the blonde in response.

"You said you were good at math, right?" Anna looked hopeful as the blonde nodded.

"Do you think you could tutor me? Like I said yesterday, I'm not very good at math. It just

flies right over my head." Anna gave the blonde her best puppy-dog eyes.

Elsa smiled a crooked grin before taking yet another sip of her drink. "Of course, Anna."

Anna felt flushed with delight. "What days are you open?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Wednesdays and Fridays are good for me."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fridays, really? I'm sure a woman as good looking as you would be planning to be out having fun on Fridays." Anna smiled and suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa chuckled and gently pushed Anna on the shoulder. "Now stop that, your face will stick. No, I don't go out on Fridays." She rolled her coffee cup in her hands. "I'd rather stay in on Fridays. Clubs and parties aren't really my scene."

Anna giggled. "Well now you'll have me to handle on Fridays."

Elsa sighed, the ghost of a smile still relevant on her face. "And what a task that will be. Certainly I am ill prepared to tutor someone with such high amounts of energy." She joked.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Anna nudged her on the shoulder.

Elsa merely chuckled. "So, will I join you at your place on our tutoring sessions?"

"NO!" Anna almost yelled. What would Hans think of these tutoring sessions? He already said that he didn't like Anna hanging around with Elsa. He would be _furious _if he found out who she'd be spending more and more time with.

Elsa jolted back, scared by the change in volume, and slightly scooted away, confusion working its way into her expression.

"No, just... I don't think we can meet at my apartment. It's kinda far, plus, you know... Hans." She looked at Elsa helplessly before noticing the fact that she may have just scared the woman. "I'm sorry for yelling."

The blonde relaxed slightly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "It's okay." She breathed, once again settling closer to the redhead. "We can go to my apartment instead. Everything should be fine as long as you're comfortable with the fact that Kristoff also lives with me."

Anna nodded. "That's perfect."

Elsa merely nodded before looking to her watch. She inhaled sharply. "Kristoff is coming to pick me up in a few moments." She stood.

Anna looked slightly disappointed. "Oh..."

Elsa once again smiled crookedly before gently touching the girl on her shoulder, causing the redhead to look up and lock eyes with the blonde. The two shared in an extended moment of eye contact. Elsa's expression was so full of... something. Something Anna couldn't quite put her finger on, but it made her feel good. It made her feel safe. Warm. "Hey, our first tutoring session is tomorrow at five and I expect you to be on time."

Anna also stood and smiled. "Of course."

Learning from the first time, Anna offered her hand in a farewell handshake. She was confident that Elsa was going to shake it, but was surprised when Elsa had her arms outstretched in what could have been identified as an invitation to a hug.

"Not again." Anna muttered as she pulled back.

Elsa was laughing, her hand covering her mouth as she attempted to hide her reaction to the barista's awkwardness. "We must find another way to exchange our hellos and goodbyes. This is far too awkward for me."

Anna thought for a second. "We could meet halfway and high five." She offered. _What the heck? Stupid idea! Why did you say that out loud._

Elsa giggled, offering her hand.

Anna smiled as she brought her own hand to clap together with Elsa's, filling the room with the sound of a successful high-five.

She looked over at the counter to see Eric roll his eyes and laugh to himself. Anna blushed slightly as she realized that Eric was probably listening to their whole conversation and was probably fully aware of her situation. She'd have to talk to him later.

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow?" Elsa asked as she began to make her way to the door.

Anna watched her go, goofy smile ever growing on her freckled face. "Yeah!"

The door's bells jingled as Elsa opened it. "I can't wait." She offered a small wave goodbye, which was returned by the redhead immediately, and let the door shut behind her.

And then she was gone.

Anna took a deep breath. _That was... better than expected. _She sat back down and finished her coffee before getting up and helping Eric clean up this and that. _She didn't reject me. In fact, she still wants to see me. _The girl closed her eyes and let out a content sigh, hugging her arms around her own sides. _Oh my gosh, this could be amazing. Maybe... maybe she likes me._

* * *

A/N: Ahhhhh sorry guys. Usual excuses, I guess. Softball, school, finals, my own laziness. But, hey, at least this one is kinda long-ish, right? Well, thank you guys a TON for all the reviews and stuff. It really helps me to keep writing. Ahhh, I love you guys! I have every intention of continuing this, so I won't leave ya'll hanging! Keep reviewing! 3 3 3


End file.
